While as oxime derivatives and hydrazone derivatives analogous to the present invention Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 3-215464 and 7-309825, and WO 95/21153, WO 95/21154, WO 95/18789 and WO 96/11183 disclose compounds having fungicidal activities, a compound disclosed in the present invention is not included in these publications. In addition, none of these publications mentioned the tachykinin receptor antagonism of the compounds disclosed therein.
Tachykinin is a name which is used commonly in a group of the neuropeptides having 10 to 11 amino acids, and includes substance P, neurokinin A and neurokinin B which are known. Each of these substances binds to three receptors, namely NK1, NK2 and NK3, and is known to be involved in pain transmission, vasodilation, saliva secretion, increase in capillary vessel permeability, immunoregulation, nerve cell regulation and the like. Accordingly, a compound having a tachykinin receptor antagonistic effect is considered to have various biological activities, and each of EP 394989, EP 428434, EP 429366, EP 436334, EP 443132, EP 474561, EP 482 539, EP 499313, EP 512901, EP 512902, EP 514273, EP 514275, EP 515240, EP 517589, EP 520555, EP 522808, EP 528495, EP 532456, EP 533280, EP 536817, EP 545478, EP 559538, EP 585913, WO 90/05525, WO 90/05729, WO 91/09844, WO 91/18899, WO 92/01688, WO 92/06079, WO 92/12151, WO 95/15585, WO 92/19254, WO 92/20661, WO 92/20667, WO 93/00330, WO 93/00331, WO 93/01159, WO 93/01165, WO 93/01169, WO 93/01170, WO 93/06099, WO 93/09116, WO 93/10073, WO 93/14084, WO 93/18023, WO 93/19064, WO 93/21155, WO 93/21181, WO 93/23380, WO 94/16697, WO 94/17045, WO 94/19323, WO 94/20500, WO 94/26740, WO 94/29309, WO 95/02595, WO 95/04040, WO 95/04042, WO 95/18124, WO 95/18129, WO 95/28389, WO 96/29326, WO 96/30367, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 8-239323, 8-295667, 8-2301849 and 8-301871 discloses a compound having a tachykinin receptor antagonistic effect.
However, none of these publications describes an oxime derivative or a hydrazone derivative disclosed in the present invention.